The invention relates to a method of treatment of groups of muscles in the orofacial region, of the respiratory system and of the retaining and support system of the entire body by using an inflatable rubber balloon as a logopedic aid.
The subject of the invention is also suitable For the prophylaxis of hypotensions of the above-mentioned groups of muscles and various disorders in the ear, nose and throat. region, of the respiratory system and of the retaining and support system.
It is known that functional or organic speech defects, intonation defects and/or vocal defects in children and adults and dystonia in children and adults relating to the muscles in the orofacial region, in the respiratory system and in the retaining and support system of the entire body can be at least partly eliminated or the status quo improved both with the aid of behavior therapy and with apparatuses as aids.
In the development of new apparatuses as aids for logopedics, it was surprisingly found that inflatable rubber balloons having different material thickness and different valve mouthpieces are extremely suitable as medical-therapeutic aids for the treatment of groups of muscles in the orofacial region, of the respiratory system and of the retaining and support system of the entire body. A novel aid consisting of at least one rubber balloon and a plurality of different mouthpieces was, therefore, developed, by means of which, for example, at least six different degrees of difficulty can be achieved during the inflation of the balloon.
According to the present invention, there is provided a method of using a medical aid serving for the treatment of groups of muscles in the orofacial region, of the respiratory system and of the retaining and support system of the entire body, or for the prophylaxis of hypotensions of the above-mentioned groups of muscles and of various disorders in the ear, nose and throat region, of the respiratory system and of the retaining and support system, comprising at least one inflatable rubber balloon and a plurality of valve mouthpieces for inflating the rubber balloon, said mouthpieces each having a nonreturn valve and being formed in such a way as to permit training with different degrees of difficulty in inflating the rubber balloon.
The medical-therapeutic aid has at least one inflatable rubber balloon and a plurality of mouthpieces, each having a nonreturn valve for inflating the balloon. By means of such an aid, also referred to below as a set, it is possible to achieve the various, above-mentioned degrees of difficulty by training the muscles in the orofacial region.